Vampire Cat
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Zak and Fiskerton vow to protect one another. Will they keep the promise when the Vampire Beast of Bladenboro threatens them?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

VAMPIRE CAT

The farmer opened his eyes while sleeping on his porch during one warm night. He was alert when he heard his lamb bleating in distress. He stood and followed the sound until he discovered its mutilated body in the woods! He gasped while viewing a black cat-like creature biting the corpse's throat! The cryptid looked up and fled in order to avoid bullets from the man's rifle. It allowed the shadows to conceal its body....

Doc glanced at Zak when he yawned. ''Are you exhausted?'' he inquired. The young Saturday ceased yawning. ''No. I'm bored! There's nothing to do in Bladenboro,  
North Carolina! All I see are a few shops, a gas station, and that's all! Well, at least I'm with Fisk,'' he said.

The gorilla-cat glanced at his sibling while walking through the small town.  
''Why are we here?'' he heard him ask. ''There have been sightings of a cryptid known as the Vampire Beast of Bladenboro. It was responsible for ending the lives of several livestock and pets'' his father replied. The eleven-year-old boy noticed Fiskerton's frightened expression. ''I'll protect you, Fisk!'' he smiled.

His eyes bulged when the tall creature lifted his small body and embraced him.  
He never saw his happy expression. ''You're crushing me, Fisk!'' The gorilla-cat opened his eyes and mumbled something. He released the boy before walking again. He yelped when he heard thunder and began to run around in circles while flailing.  
Rain descended which caused the Saturdays to run until they viewed a farm.

Doc knocked on the door while standing on the porch. The old man opened it and scowled.  
''Who are you and why are you here?'' he inquired. ''Sorry to bother you, but we're the Saturdays. It's raining, so we're seeking shelter'' Drew's spouse answered. He and his family stepped into the building when the door was opened even more.

''Thank you,'' Doc said before sitting near the fireplace. His wife and son joined him.  
Fiskerton chose to stand near Zak. ''What brings you to Bladenboro?'' the farmer asked.  
''We're scientists who study cryptids. Are you familiar with the Vampire Beast of Bladenboro?'' Drew wished to know.

A sad expression formed on the old man's face. ''The creature killed some of my animals recently'' he sighed. ''We're sorry to hear that,'' Doc said in a sincere tone.  
''What did it look like?'' he asked. ''It resembled a large black cat and had large fangs'  
Zak and Fiskerton exchanged worried glances.

Drew stared at them before announcing their bedtime. ''What about the vampire?  
What if it attacks Fisk?'' her son asked. He saw his mother's gentle smile. ''Your father and I will be in the other bedroom'' she assured him. She watched the siblings depart.

Zak got ready for bed before the tall creature cradled him in his arms.  
He was placed on the furniture and under the blanket. ''I'm not a baby, Fisk!'' he protested.  
He frowned when his face was pinched. *Hopefully the vampire kitty won't arrive!* he thought before sleeping. His family never saw the Vampire Beast of Bladenboro sneaking into the farmer's home....

Fiskerton insisted on standing by the bed and was frightened when he saw the cat-like cryptid. He was about to shriek until he glanced at the sleeping Saturday. He used his hands to conceal his mouth. The Beast of Bladenboro bared its fangs while approaching the siblings. Zak opened his eyes before sitting up. ''Fisk!'' he exclaimed as his furry companion growled.

Fiskerton was determined to protect his ''relative'' and caught the monster when it pounced. He threw it out the open window. He and Zak observed it running. He closed the window while the boy thanked him for protecting him. ''Not again'  
the eleven-year-old muttered as the gorilla-cat hugged him. His ''sibling'' released him when Drew, Doc, and the farmer arrived.

''What's going on?'' Doc asked. ''Everything is OK, Dad. Fisk saved me from the vampire cryptid!'' his son smiled. He saw his female parent's worried expression.  
He observed the other man closing the window. He viewed him departing from the bedroom in order to lock the front door.

Drew hugged her son while kissing his face several times. ''Moooom!'' he exclaimed as the red-eyed creature smiled. ''I'm so glad you're safe!'' she spoke. *I don't know which is worse. Mom's kisses or Fisk's hugs! They're both uncomfortable!* Zak thought.

The Vampire Beast of Bladenboro insisted on running in the woods. It collapsed when spheres attached to a long string tangled around its legs. It never saw the masked woman and man. Leonidas Van Rook and Abbey Grey's red-eyed helmets concealed their cruel smiles.  
''You did very well, apprentice!'' the man stated. ''Thank you. Our client should be happy,'' she said. He placed his muscular arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on Van Rook's chest.

THE END 


End file.
